The present invention relates to a compactly packaged, disposable, self-inflatable rescue mask, which self inflates when removed from the package, useful for instant delivery of expired air to a victim's mouth and nose, without risk of physical contact and contamination from communicable diseases.
There is a great need for a disposable hygiene resuscitation device to avoid the risk of physical contact and contamination from communicable diseases such as herpes, hepatitis, tuberculosis, AIDS, etc., when administering C.P.R. (cardio-pulmonary resuscitation). There is also a need for portable packages of a disposable resuscitation device for instant use in emergencies. The American Heart Association states that mouth to mask ventilation is the most efficient and preferred method of administering artificial ventilation.
Various prior art disposable resuscitation devices have been developed to transfer air from the mouth of the rescuer into the mouth of the patient without direct contact with the patient. G.B. Patent No. 2,198,957A discloses a disposable mouth-to-mouth resuscitation device comprising a one piece molded mask with built in air seals on the underside of the mask, and an air inflation tube which passes through the mask and is placed between the teeth in the patient's mouth. The rescuer blows air into the outer end of said tube which flows into the patient's mouth, and simultaneously presses downward on both sides of the patient's cheeks. This pressure can lead to painful compression areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,428 discloses another disposable mouth-to-mouth resuscitation device comprising a central opening in a face mask provided with a flexible tubular extension, which is placed into the mouth of the victim. The rescuer secures the mask over his face by means of flexible straps, and blows air through said central opening into the flexible tubular extension placed in the patient's mouth. The resuscitator applies pressure to the victim's nostrils and holds the victims jaws and head in the proper position and forms a seal around the mouth of the victim with his own lips. This pressure and manipulation of the patient can lead to painful compression areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,114 discloses another disposable mouth to mouth resuscitation device including a flexible air tube provided with a resuscitator mouth piece at one end, and a one-way valve at the patient's end of the air tube which is secured to a mask held down by the hand of the resuscitator on the mouth and nose of the victim. Said one-way valve prevents movement of air or other fluid in the flexible air tube, to protect the resuscitator from contaminated liquids exhaled by the victim. This device also requires pressure on the victim's face.
In order to overcome the use of folded masks that require pressure and/or manipulation of the patient's face and/or head which causes painful compression areas, the Laerdal Canadian Patent 960003 (British Patent 1,318,378) disclosed a dome shaped foldable mask, which fits over the patient's nose and mouth and has an inlet tube for a gas source or for mouth to mouth resuscitation. A rim on the face side of the mask forms an inflatable flexible band which holds the mask in place and firmly shaped. When deflated, the mask can be packed flat in a small space, in order to overcome the difficulties encountered with rigid dome masks. However, the time spent inflating the band into a resuscitation mask is crucial, especially in emergencies.
None of the above cited art discloses a disposable, self-inflatable rescue mask, which provides a tight mask-to-face seal on the patient and instant delivery of expired air from the rescuer to the victim's mouth and nose in respiratory arrest emergencies.